


Unburdened

by Flosscandies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse, Reinhardt is Sigmas big boy alpha, Tender Sex, and first time writing mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flosscandies/pseuds/Flosscandies
Summary: Reinhardt hadn't seen his boyfriend in a week, and hasn't heard from him in a few days.  It was about time he got to the bottom of Siebren's mysterious absence.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reinhardt Wilhelm
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Unburdened

**Author's Note:**

> For Neki, who made me realize writing old gay men could be fun

They were grown adults, well into their golden years, so Reinhardt knew he shouldn’t worry. Yet that truly didn’t stop him from worrying over his boyfriend who hadn’t responded to a single text or call in the past few days. 

He thought he was busy, but even when busy Siebren would still send him a little text late at night wishing that he had a good day and another one the next. So Reinhardt figured he was in his right to worry, especially with how they had been dating for about six months and nothing like this had occurred once.

Maybe if he went to Siebren’s work place he could figure out what was going on? Wishful thinking, of course, but he couldn’t help but try.

\----

"Reinhardt! How are you?!" Angela asked, running up to the large alpha to give him a hug. Reinhardt bent down, wrapping his arms around the young omega that he had known for many years. 

"What are you doing here?" 

The question came out before Reinhardt could answer the first, a deep gruff echoing from his chest. A smile spread across his lips, the whiskers of his beard twitching with the movement.

"I was wondering if Siebren was here today," Reinhardt replied, allowing himself to stand to his full height after bending down to return the hug to Angela. The omega nodded, urging Reinhardt to follow her as she walked over to the counter in the lobby. Reinhardt waited, scarred arms crossed over his chest as he allowed Angela to check the roster of working employees for the day.

He knew the answer before the blonde could even turn around to him, a frown crossing her face.

"Not here?" Reinhardt asked, cocking his head to the side. Angela shook her head in confirmation, biting at the inside of her cheek.

"No, he's not. In fact, it says he's on leave for the week."

Reinhardt was surprised to hear that. Siebren would never willingly go on leave for anything longer than a day, he was too absorbed in his work, which Reinhardt was more than fine with. 

"You two are mates, right? Why don't you go visit him?" Angela asked, turning around to the large alpha who could only blush in response, his pale skin burning a bright red upon hearing Angela's assumption.

"We... We are not mates. Just been together for only a few months," his voice was thick with his German accent, it always seeming to poke through when he was particularly embarrassed about something or another.

Angela blushed in return, embarrassed about assuming her coworker and old friend we're mates. There was an awkward silence that followed the revelation, Reinhardt looking around the hospital waiting room, gaze lingering on anything but Angela who was tapping a pen against her clipboard.

"Maybe," Angela squeaked out, "check if he's home? He's going to be out for a week, and as an omega myself, that's normally the time it takes for a heat to blow over."

The large alpha gaped at Angela, eyes wide in surprise. He wanted to tell her that it couldn't be. Siebren was too old to experience a heat, just like how he was too old to experience a natural rut, not forced upon him by the smell of a slick omega. But that may be too embarrassing to admit, and Reinhardt wasn't about to spill everything he knew about Siebren to someone the other man worked with daily.

"I'll," he swallowed, "I'll go see if he's home."

Angela gave him a smile, reaching out to gently pat at his arm before giving him her response, "Take care Reinhardt, and please don't hesitate to visit me anytime. My alphas would love to have you around."

And before Reinhardt could ask who exactly were Angela's 'alphas', the blonde had already turned tail to walk briskly down the hall, disappearing around one of the many corridors in the hospital.

\----

Siebren lived close to the hospital, thankfully. Reinhardt knowing that his boyfriend would often only go home to shower before returning to work in his lab, occasionally grabbing a bite to eat at the deli just underneath his apartment complex.

The stairs squeaked as Reinhardt walked up them, the wood threatening to cave in due to the German man's weight. Everything was too close together in the stairwell, and Reinhardt had to wonder how Siebren even lived here— his boyfriend not being a stereotypical small omega.

The railings we're made out of rusted metal, paint chipping and flaking off with every touch. The walls had a hideous pattern strewn over them, flowers and unrecognizable shapes covering the old apartment complex. It really was no wonder Siebren choose to spend his nights at the lab and occasionally with Reinhardt.

The latter had called his omega after leaving the hospital, wanting to tell him that he would be stopping by his apartment. However, there was no answer, Reinhardt being put into voicemail only after a couple of rings as though Siebren had hung up on him. Which couldn't have happened, he would gladly answer any of Reinhardt's calls even if it was just for a few seconds to tell the alpha that he was busy.

The alpha couldn't help but try again as he stopped at the top of the staircase, shoulders nearly brushing both sides of the halls. The complex truly wasn't meant for large alphas such as himself.

His phone rang for a second, followed by a pause that Reinhardt smiled at, believing that Siebren had answered, but it immediately went to voicemail. His smile contorted into a frown; had Siebren truly hung up on him?

Now more determined than ever, the alpha shouldered his way through the hall. His face was pulled into a glare, but that didn't accurately show how he really felt. His heart was hammering inside his chest, and the ends of his limbs felt numb. He never was one to worry, but he couldn't help it when that sensation spread over him.

If he could have, he would've sprinted down the hall to Siebren's apartment, but he didn't want to disturb any families that were home at the moment (not like they weren't already disturbed with the stench of a worried alpha filling the halls). 

"Siebren?" Reinhardt called out, stopping at a door marked with a series of numbers in painted metal. He had only been here a few times, Siebren preferring to stay over at Reinhardt's, and the alpha had to wonder if he even was at the right place.

Bringing up his large fist, he rapped on the door, the sound of his knuckles hitting the wood echoing around him. There was a pause, Reinhardt straining his ears to listen to what was happening behind the door. However he heard nothing, a frown tugging on his lips.

The second time he knocked against the door, he was greeted by a loud groan on the other side. His heart raced in his chest, eyes wide with fear. Was Siebren in trouble?

"Siebren? It's me, Reinhardt," the alpha said, banging against the door. Another groan, closer this time, and soon he heard his boyfriend speak.

"Go away."

Reinhardt was taken aback. Siebren had never been so blunt enough to ask Reinhardt to leave without sugar-coating his request. The alpha took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as even more worry spread throughout his body. But upon taking in his first lungful of air, a scent akin to pine trees and fresh snow filled his senses. 

It made his head spin, Reinhardt greedily taking another deep breath. He huffed against the air, trying to take in more and more of the sickeningly wonderful scent coming from Siebren's apartment.

"Reinhardt," Siebren groaned out, his voice shaky, and the alpha could've sworn he heard the omega lean against the door, "leave."

"Siebren, I just want to make sure you're-" he cut himself off as his brain suddenly processed the strong smell coming from Siebren's apartment. But, it couldn't be... He was too old for it right? An omega normally stops going into heat around their fiftieth birthday, and Siebren was well past that, right? There was just no way for Reinhardt's omega to be experiencing a heat.

"I'm fine," Siebren replied, his voice sharp and full of unneeded resentment toward the alpha. Yet Reinhardt could hear his labored breaths, the way he was sliding down to sit against the door, his head thumping against it.

"You shouldn't be here, just leave."

"No." 

The word left his mouth before he could even register what he was going to say. He hadn't wished for his voice to carry the tone of an alpha that wouldn't be disobeyed, but it had, and he could imagine Siebren flinching away from him.

So he continued, trying to soothe the omega, "I mean... I want to make sure you are alright Siebren. I don't want to leave you in your time of need."

Reinhardt braced his weight against the door, feeling his cock stiffening in his pants as he breathed in the unmistakable smell of an omega's heat. He didn't want to pressure his boyfriend into doing anything he didn't wish. He just wanted to see him and make sure he was alright.

"I," Siebren began, still hardly having moved from his position behind the door, "I'm not ready for what my heat entitles regarding you."

The alpha understood that, he understood it all too well. After only having dated Siebren for half a year, the omega still wasn't ready for anything sexual with the German alpha. Reinhardt was a bit disappointed with that, but he wanted his omega to feel safe and respected during their shared time together. He wasn't about to pressure him into something he didn't want, even if the other man was in heat.

"I understand that Siebren, and I fully intend not to do anything against your will. I just want to see you and spend time with you if you'll permit that."

There was a pause on the other side of the door, waves of heat-scent rolling out from underneath it. Reinhardt waited with bated breath, ears twitching upon hearing what he assumed was Siebren standing up. 

A few seconds passed as the door began to unlock, the latches behind it clicking as Siebren removed them. Ever so slowly the door opened, and Reinhardt couldn't help but beam as he saw the nervous omega peek out from behind the door frame. Siebren refused to meet his gaze, a blush dusting across his face.

"I," Siebren began, gesturing past himself into the living space behind him. Reinhardt didn't let him finish whatever he was going to say, leaning down to brush his lips against his omega's, being careful to keep his beard from scratching his face.

"You don't need to say anything _liebling_. I am here to make sure you're alright and to spend time with my boyfriend, aye?"

Siebren nodded his head, leaning up go steal a quick kiss from Reinhardt as he allowed the German alpha inside his apartment. The first thing Reinhardt noticed upon stepping into the small living space, was the musky scent coating every surface. He struggled against the wall of oppressive scents, trying to keep from breathing it in and trying to keep himself from falling into a rut due to his omega's heat.

Trying to shake himself away from the heat scent, Reinhardt looked down at his omega. Siebren was half undressed, the only articles of clothing he wore were his boxers and socks, his hair tousled and a mess. Reinhardt fought to keep his eyes away from the bulge in Siebren's boxers, and how they were wet with precum and omega slick. But it was too late, and his own cock gave a needy throb in response to the sight and scents before him.

The alpha cleared his throat, noticing how the two of them were locked in what appeared to be a staring contest, Siebren's mouth agape as his eyes trailed down from Reinhardt's chest to someplace even lower. 

"Would you like to watch a movie, Siebren? To keep your mind off of things?" Reinhardt asked, reaching with one of his hands to scratch at his grey beard. His mouth was agape as well, trying his hardest to keep from breathing in his nose and his brain being consumed by the scent of an omega in heat. 

Reinhardt reached out with his arm, Siebren grabbing onto it like it was his lifeline as the alpha led his omega over to the living room where a couch, that had never seen much use, sat. The two of them settled down against it, Siebren whimpering softly as he leaned against Reinhardt. The alpha didn't want to pry, but he couldn't help but look down at his boyfriend. The way he clutched his arm, trimmed nails failing to bite into his skin and the way his hips rocked against the seam of his boxers, desperate for some friction.

Reinhardt somehow managed to fumble with the remote, selecting a movie about some omega finding his one true love in a sea of alphas. The German man couldn't even be bothered to watch the movie, instead his gaze was trained on his omega. 

Siebren's jaw was locked, teeth grinding against one another. His eyes flickered between the movie, and the bulge within Reinhardt's pants. Occasionally, he would bite against his lower lip, wrenching his gaze away from Reinhardt's obvious erection. The latter took note of every minuscule action Siebren did. Between grinding his teeth, to fumbling his hands, to even reaching down and giving his own cock a firm squeeze as though that would help ease his heat.

"Siebren, I," Reinhardt began, wrapping his arms around his omega so that he could hold him closer. The Dutch man whimpered, his cock giving a needy throb that was all too apparent to Reinhardt. 

"I can go if you want. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

It hurt to even say it, Reinhardt having to fight back a grimace attempting to cross his features. Every single part of him wanted to be right by Siebren. To stay with him until they're final moments together. Not only that, but a part of him, that the alpha was trying so hard to suppress, wanted to take and breed his omega.

Upon Reinhardt offering to leave, Siebren swung his head around, eyes wide and pleading. One hand was still held onto Reinhardt's arm tightly, the other, much to the alpha's surprise and embarrassment, was inside his boxers, working away at his small cock leaking pre. Reinhardt had to tear his gaze away from his omega's adorable cock, shocked that Siebren was so desperate enough to masturbate right in front of him. But he was in heat, and it was understandable. Even if Siebren was shy and reserved in their relationship prior.

"Don't," Siebren choked out, "Don't go... I need you."

As though time began to slow, Reinhardt saw Siebren sitting up. His legs came out to straddle the German alpha's large lap, now sitting comfortably against his bulging erection. What would've only taken a few seconds, felt like hours to Reinhardt, fear and anxiousness fluttering in his stomach as he tried to figure out what the omega was doing. 

He couldn't be implying what Reinhardt thought he was implying, right?

"Siebren," Reinhardt half warned half growled, feeling the omega rock against his erection, "You're in heat and not thinking straight. I really should be taking my leave."

A whimper left the other man, his bottom lip sticking out faintly in a small pout as he looked up at Reinhardt. His hands had left Reinhardt's large arms, instead coming to rest at the alpha's hips, using them as support as he ground his slick coated boxers and erection against the alphas own.

"You can't. Please, Reinhardt. Im sorry, I shouldn't have worried you. I shouldn't have waited so long for this moment," Siebren shuddered, his breath coming in harsh pants, "I just need you so badly. You're the only one I want."

Reinhardt bit at the inside of his cheek, fighting his instincts that told him to pin Siebren to the floor and make use of him like all omegas in heat deserved. He could imagine bucking him off, wrapping his hand around his throat-

"No Siebren. You are not in a proper state of mind, and I'm truly sorry I came here due to my own selfish want."

Reinhardt wrapped his arms around Siebren's waist, much to the surprise of the omega. He squeaked as Reinhardt stood, lifting him up with him before turning to place him back down against the ruddy leather couch. Siebren, as though he had been waiting for this moment his whole life, appeared to lunge forward as Reinhardt set him down, thick fingers latching onto the buckle of his alpha's belt.

The alpha growled out in warning. His hands came down to grab onto Siebren's, pulling them away as his cock throbbed at the sudden loss of heat. What he didn't expect was the omega to moan. His mouth opened, eyes fluttering shut as Reinhardt yanked him away. 

He stood paralyzed, eyes wide in surprise as Siebren whimpered and squirmed in his tight grasp. 

"Alpha, fuck me. It hurts," the omega whined out, and Reinhardt could feel his resolve start to crack.

Siebren, with a show of bravery, bent down, Reinhardt's grip on his hands lessening. The omega, now with his arms free, nuzzled against the bulge in Reinhardt's pants, huffing against it as he breathed in the older man's musk.

His eyes were half-lidded, rubbing his cheek along Reinhardt's length. The alpha growled in a mock warning, his hips canting upward to chase after the all too pleasurable pressure.

"Siebren," Reinhardt growled out, grabbing a fist full of the other man's greying hair, "I need you to tell me you want this, and not because of your heat."

A low sob left Siebren's throat as he was pulled away from the alpha's length. His eyes were foggy as he looked up at Reinhardt, large tears spilling down his cheeks. The alpha waited, listening to Siebren clear his throat as he tried to speak.

"I want you, Reinhardt. I have for the longest time, and I'm sorry it came to this for me to confess how much I've been needing you."

The German man nodded, letting go of his grip on Siebren's hair, now choosing his fingers to run through it to tend to the pain he had surely caused. Slowly, he sat back down onto the couch, all to joyed with how his omega scrambled up into his lap. He bent forward, placing a gentle kiss against his lips, fingers working off his belt and opening the fly of his pants. 

Siebren rocked against him, groaning with need. But he wasn't as desperate as before, his body now knowing it will get what it's been craving within the next minute or two. He could wait, what a good boy he was being for him.

Reinhardt voiced that aloud, Siebren blushing in response and burying his face against the crook of Reinhardt's neck. The larger man laughed, kissing the omega's forehead. As he did so, he slowly moved his hands down to cup Siebren's ass, pulling him forward so that he could grind against him.

"Get out of your boxers for me _liebling_. Let me treat you right."

The omega nodded, his movements disjointed and shaky as he hooked his thumbs underneath the elastic waist of his boxers, pushing them down slowly. Reinhardt watched as Siebren bit at his lip, his eyes flickering as he debated between removing them as quickly as possible, or putting on a little show for his alpha.

Eventually, his arousal won out, and Siebren quickly discarded the last piece of clothing he wore for a shred of decency. He was vastly underdressed compared to Reinhardt, who still had his shirt and trousers on, dick peeking out from the fly if his pants. 

Siebren lowered himself back down against Reinhardt's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull himself closer and breathe in the scent that was undeniably alpha. The omega shivered in the older man's arms, Reinhardt looking down at him tenderly.

"Gently this time, yes? I do not wish to harm you," Reinhardt said, his thick accent lilting through his speech. Siebren wanted to protest, to say he didn't want gentle. To say he wanted Reinhardt to take him, claim him, and fuck him then and there. But he nodded, knowing that for the rest of his heat Reinhardt would be there for him and take him as hard or as soft as he wished.

"Yes. Gentle. For now."

Reinhardt's mustache twitched with amusement, a small grin threatening to peek out from his controlled demeanor. Siebren couldn't help but grin back at him, lifting his hips so that he could press his opening against the large fleshy mass of Reinhardt's cock. 

That surprised the alpha, his eyes widening and a stuttered gasp leaving his lips. 

"Oh," he groaned, large hands wrapping around Siebren's tiny waist.

The omega felt his heart flutter with adoration toward the alpha in front of him. Unable to resist, he leaned forward, capturing the other man's lips against his own. Their eyes fluttered shut, a low moan coming from the depths of Reinhardt's chest as he pulled Siebren even closer still.

He whimpered into the kiss, but his heat was still a roaring fire, and a simple kiss wasn't going to help. Using all of his willpower and then some, Siebren pulled back from the kiss. His eyes half-lidded, and his lips shiny with spit belonging to Reinhardt and himself. A whine echoed from his lips, grinding down against the Alpha's large dick.

The tip was bulbous and had more girth than Siebren would have expected from Reinhardt — a large man he was, the omega wasn't expecting something as large as this. It was a tight fit, but the firm pressure against his hips via Reinhardt's hands, kept him slowly sinking down his cock. 

A shaky moan came from the omega, shuddering as his alpha finally bottomed out inside of him. He was almost too large, the stretch near painful as Siebren rocked forward to bring Reinhardt into another kiss.

The alpha had remained eerily silent during the whole ordeal, chewing on the inside of his cheek, trying not to make a sound. His eyes were half closed, soft whispers of german leaving his lips. It was as though he was marveling at the tightness of Siebren’s opening, his hips stuttering as he tried to push himself impossibly deeper without meaning to. Siebren groaned at that, lifting himself off his alpha’s cock to slowly sink down again and again.

Soon the omega was rocking against Reinhardt as he rode his dick, loud pants and gasps leaving him. His arms wrapped tightly around his alpha’s neck, fingers tangling in Reinhardt’s hair as he kissed him. The alpha could only growl into the kiss as Siebren took his own pleasure, angling his hips just right so that Reinhardt’s tip hit that perfect spot inside of him, sending him over the edge.

His small cock stood fully erect as a small dribble of cum came leaking from the tip. Occasionally it would twitch, more of the clear sticky fluid being pumped out from him. His slick was running down the backs of his thighs as well, making Reinhardt’s movements inside of him all the easier. Yet after an orgasm caused by his alpha, someone who he wished was his mate, he was still in the grasp of his heat, and he would still be stuck in it for the next few days until Reinhardt decided to knot him and to fill him up with cum. 

As though sensing the distress radiating off of the omega in waves, Reinhardt slowed his thrusts, a concerned look spreading across his face. Siebren could still feel his alpha’s cock throb inside of his ass, and he knew it must’ve taken every ounce of willpower Reinhardt had to stop. The alpha’s throat bobbed as he fought for something to say, his hands holding onto the omega’s waist tightly to prevent him from moving. But that didn’t stop Siebren from clenching down around him, and Reinhardt made a strangled noise of pleasure as he fought his instincts.

“We don’t have to do this Siebren. If it makes you uncomfortable-”

Reinhardt hardly got to finish his sentence as the omega growled, small fangs peeking out from his upper lip. In his shock, Reinhardt’s grip lessened, and Siebren sunk down to the base of his alpha’s cock. Or at least as close to the base he could get, a large knot making its appearance just outside of his opening.

It wasn’t the largest knot he had ever felt, or seen, but it was Reinhardt’s, and every part of him was screaming for him to take it.

And take it he would, Siebren ground his hips down against the bulbous knot, watching how Reinhardt’s face contorted in pleasure. His alpha’s mouth moved to speak, yet nothing but guttural moans left his chest. His hands were pushing down now against Siebren’s waist, forcing the omega down onto his knot. Siebren allowed himself to tilt his head back, gasping in pleasure as he was slowly stretched open by the bulbous mass, squeezing down around it. Reinhardt leaned forward, littering Siebren’s neck with kisses and the occasional bite, however, much to the omega’s disappointment, no mating bite ever came.

He couldn’t stay disappointed for long, grinding his hips down against the large knot sinking inside him, the widest part managed to sink in. A squeal left him as the rest pushed in with a satisfying _pop_ , his whole body shaking upon the feeling of being so intimately joined. Reinhardt had to brace himself against Siebren, holding him close as his cock throbbed inside of the large omega. His nose brushed against the crook of his neck, breathing in the omega’s heat scent as he finally came, forgetting just this once to ask Siebren if he wanted this. However, he didn’t need to worry, Siebren more than happy he finally was taking in his alpha’s cum, and feeling how it warmed his inner walls. Reinhardt shook through the last few aftershocks of his orgasm, trying to keep his hips steady to prevent himself from becoming over sensitive. 

“Fuck,” Siebren gasped out, once he could regain his breathe, “I really shouldn’t have kept you away from my heat for so long.”

Reinhardt laughed at that, tilting his omega’s chin down for a gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> More about me and how to support me;  
> flosscandies.carrd.co


End file.
